Trick or Treat?
by Skates16
Summary: Oneshot. Halloween night and Miley has nothing better to do then help Oliver go trick or treating with a bunch of 6 year olds. Can reliving your childhood memories help you see something that you never thought you had? Moliver


_This is the longest and best one-shot I think I've ever written. I just like it so much! And it's the only one that I managed to sit down and just type, without any interruptions. So, without further ado, I give you my one-shot for Halloween. And I obviously own nothing._

_P.S, I don't know if Oliver has a little brother, but in this story, he does._

**Trick or Treat?**

"I'm so happy for you!" Miley said to Lilly as the other girl told her about how Matt asked her out again to the Halloween dance. Really, Miley was happy for Lilly, even though she didn't sound like it. Because, Miley didn't have a date.

"So, are you going to be there?" Lilly asked.

"No, I told you, I don't have a date."

"How about Oliver? He also doesn't have a date."

"Yeah, but he's going trick-or-treating with his younger brother." Miley said.

"Guess you're stuck at home this time?"

"You guessed right. Well, hope you have fun tonight." Miley said.

"Yeah, you too. Bye Miles, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lilly." Miley said and hung up. She threw her phone down on her bed and leaned against the wall. She sighed and looked at her cupboard.

'Sit at home, watch scary movies with your dad and brother.' She thought and shuddered. Chances were, Jackson would pick the movie and she'd have nightmares. 'Or phone Oliver and ask if he wants company?' Going around, trick-or-treating like she did when she was 6? Yeah, that could be fun…

As if reading her thoughts, Miley's cell rang. She picked it up off her bed and saw that it was Oliver calling. "Hey Oliver."

"Hey Miley. I just want to know what you were doing tonight. Are you going to the dance?"

"No, stuck at home this time. Even Traci doesn't feel like having a Halloween party, not after what happened last time with Luanne." Miley said.

"Ok, so do you want to help me with my brother and his friends? I mean, I don't know how I can handle all of them, there's seven of them."

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Miley said.

"Great! Uh, are you going to dress up in a costume?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, why not? It would be just like when we were six." She said with a smile.

"Ok, cool. Come over to my house at seven, I'll meet you outside along with my brother and his friends. Bye."

"Bye." Miley said and hung up. She walked over to her cupboard and looked at what she could wear. She didn't have any costumes, but she had a dress and an old fake tiara lying around somewhere…

10 minutes later, Miley was looking at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had tied her hair up into a bun on the top of her head and had her tiara in her hair. She had on a necklace that was in the shape of a heart and had a little bit of blue eye shadow on.

Her dress was one of Hannah's, one she hadn't worn yet. It was dark blue and made of silk. It stopped just above her knees. Over the dark blue silk was a turquoise see through material, with matching sandals with heels. In the end, Miley looked like she could be a princess of the ocean or something.

"Daddy!" Miley called out as she ran down the stairs. Sure enough, like she predicted, her father and Jackson were going to be watching a movie tonight and handing out candy to kids who came. They hadn't put out that many decorations this year, not after what happened last year.

"Yeah Bud?" Robby Ray asked from the kitchen where he was busy making popcorn.

"I'm going trick-or-treating with Oliver." She said.

"Let me guess, you're a princess?" Robby asked. Miley nodded and looked at Jackson who was talking to himself now about which movie to watch.

"I'm going to need a lift." She said, looking back at her father.

"Jackson, you can go while I make the snacks." Robby said.

"Fine, but this is the last time." Jackson said to Miley.

"Thanks Jackson." She said and followed him out of the house and into his car. Oliver's house wasn't that far away, just two blocks, but Miley wasn't going to walk all the way there. Not when she was going to be walking all around the neighborhood already.

5 minutes later, Jackson pulled up in front of Oliver's house where Miley saw him just leaving. She looked at the time; it was only 6:50.

"Bye Jackson." Miley said, jumping put of the car and walking up the driveway towards her friend.

"Hey Miles, you look… nice." Oliver said.

"What, don't you like it?" Miley asked, getting worried.

"Oh, yeah I do. I love it." Oliver said, blushing a bit. "You're a princess?"

"Yeah." Miley said and looked at Oliver's outfit. Same as last year, he was once again a masked hero. This time he almost looked liked Zorro. "I like yours too."

"Yeah, same as last year." He mumbled and then looked down at his six-year-old brother, Todd, who was dressed up as Batman. Next to him stood 6 other kids, 4 guys and 2 girls. Both girls were in frilly dresses with wings and wands. The guys dressed up as their favourite action figure.

"I guess we should get going if we have to be back by their bedtime." Miley said. Oliver nodded in agreement and they walked ahead, the group of little kids following behind. They stopped at the house next door to Oliver's, where an old lady lived. She was nice to Oliver, almost reminded him of his grandmother. Miley had met her once before and she also liked her.

"Hello Mrs. Day." Oliver said, grinning.

"Hello Oliver and if I am not mistaken, you are Zorro?" Mrs. Day asked. Oliver grinned and nodded. The old lady looked at Miley and smiled at her. "I remember you. Miley, is it?"

"Yes." She responded.

"My, you look beautiful. A princess?" She asked. Miley also nodded. Mrs. Day then turned and grinned at Oliver, who blushed. Miley didn't notice this, she moved out the way for the kids.

"Trick or treat!" They sung out. Mrs. Day complimented all of them and their outfits, giving them a big rainbow suckers. "Thank you." They said again and left the house, seeing if anybody managed to get anything else.

"Oliver, can I talk to you for a second?" Mrs. Day asked. Miley stopped walking, but Oliver told her to follow the kids. Miley followed them to the end of the driveway, but stopped and looked back at Oliver and Mrs. Day.

The old lady was grinning as Oliver told her something. She nodded and said something back before both of them looked at her. Miley quickly looked away and at the little kids, who were running around on the front lawn since Todd wouldn't leave without Oliver. When she thought it was safe, Miley looked back at Oliver and Mrs. Day, but Oliver was already making his way back towards them.

"C'mon, time to move to the next house!" Oliver called out.

"What did you two talk about?" Miley asked.

"Uh, she just wanted to tell me that if we needed anyone to baby-sit Todd, we could always ask her." He said, and his cheeks went a bit red. Miley knew he was lying, but left it alone.

For the next three houses, they let the little kids run up to the doors and ring. They stood on the sidewalk, watching. They didn't really speak that much, just walked on in silence. After an hour of trick-or-treating, the kids had bags full of candy.

"I think we should go home." Oliver said.

"No! I want more candy!" Todd complained.

"No, your bag is full! And mom wants you home by 8 or she'll use her man voice." Oliver threatened his brother. Todd's eyes went wide and called his friends to come back with them.

"Wow, I wish I had that sort of power over Jackson." Miley joked.

"Yeah, it's nice being the oldest sibling." Oliver said, smiling. Todd ran back up to them, his 6 friends in tow.

"Ollie, can you and Miley go get me more candy when we go back home?" Todd asked. Oliver looked at Miley who shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do. Besides, that might be fun, trying our tricks again to get more candy." She said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ok Todd, you have yourself a deal. We'll just go home and get more bags." Oliver said. Todd jumped up and down for joy, skipping the whole way home. They weren't that far away, so they were there before they knew it. Oliver let the kids in and they ran for the TV room and started fighting over which movie they wanted.

"I'll let mom handle that, come with me." Oliver said and led Miley into their kitchen. He went towards the cupboard and pulled out a bag that was full of packets with Halloween decorations on them. "Leftovers." Oliver said.

"We'll take the whole lot, I'm going to try and see if I can get as much candy as I used to when I was younger." Miley said, grabbing a bag from Oliver. Her hand touched his and she had this weird feeling in her stomach. But it quickly passed and thought nothing of it.

"Right, let's go." Oliver said, exiting the kitchen but coming back a second later. "Mom's in the front room with Todd and them, we'll just go out the back door." He said and grabbed Miley's arm, steering her out of the house. Oliver opened the back gate as well and they were in the back alley of the houses.

"Follow me, I'll take you to a different neighborhood that we haven't been to yet." Oliver said. He let go of Miley's arm and the two walked down the alley until they came across another gate. Oliver opened it and bowed down. "Princesses first."

"Why thank you." Miley said, playing along. Both started to laugh as they walked through the gate, Oliver closing it behind him. Miley looked around, recognizing where they were.

"How did we manage to end up in my neighborhood?" She asked.

"It's a shortcut I found a while back. That's how I get here so fast sometimes." Oliver said, rubbing the back of his head. Miley smiled at him and looked over at the house next door to hers.

"Let's trick Albert Dontzig." She said, grinning evilly.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"My annoying neighbor. Now come on!" Miley said, dragging Oliver along. There it was, that feeling again. She let go of Oliver's arm once they crossed the street and stood in front of the house.

"Ok, so what are we going to do? Toilet paper his house?" Oliver asked.

"No, that's really childish. Plus that means we'll have to go inside my house to get some. And if we get caught, that's a criminal offense. I think?" Miley said.

"How about we just ring the door bell and run?" Oliver suggested.

"That's… the only thing we have so far. Ok, we'll do that and go collecting candy. Come with me." Miley said. The two of them then walked towards the door. No one was around and saw that he didn't have any decorations up. Well, considering what happened last year, who would've thought he'd do Halloween again?

"I'll ring the door bell." Miley said. Oliver stopped half way towards the door, while Miley continued. 'I feel like a little kid again.' Miley thought and smiled a little. Sure, now this seemed stupid and a pointless thing to do, but back then, it was kind of fun running away and hoping you didn't get caught.

Miley rang the doorbell and heard Robert making his way towards the door. Miley turned on her heel and started running, grabbing Oliver's hand as she ran past. They heard Robert open the door and see them run away.

"Hey, stay away from my house!" He shouted as they two ran down the drive way and then turned left and ran towards the beach. They stopped once their feet touched sand and started laughing.

"That was fun. Did you and Lilly do that when you were six?" Miley asked, sitting down on the sand and taking her shoes off.

"No, we just went trick or treating with our parents. We couldn't do anything like that, we saw other kids do that, but our parents or whoever was with us just shook their heads and muttered something about 'Kids today'."

"That's what I miss about Tennessee, I'd go with my cousins and we'd trick people. But we stopped that when Luanne pushed me down the well." Miley said, glaring at the ocean now.

"You know, I'm glad I didn't go out with her when she was down here." Oliver said, sitting down next to Miley. She looked over at him and realized that he was very close to her; she could feel his body heat. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Do you still want to go get candy or just stay here?" He asked.

"How about you join me in the ocean?" Miley asked, jumping up and running towards the waves. Oliver got up and followed her. Miley stood just on the edge where the water stopped and grinned as Oliver ran closer. She took a step back, but the water came and splashed her. She shrieked as the cold water hit her feet. She jumped and felt arms wrap themselves around her, spinning her around.

"Oliver!" She shouted. The boy laughed and put her down, water hitting her again. She shrieked again and Oliver let go of her to put his hands over his ears.

"That's the only bad thing about you and Lilly, you shriek too much." He said. Miley grinned and moved closer to the waves. She was ok with the cold water now.

"No Miles, if I get my pants wet, my mom will kill me. Or lock me up in jail." Oliver said and shuddered at the thought.

"Oliver!" Miley whined. "Just come here, who cares what parents think? Let's just live tonight, let's go back to being kids!"

Oliver smiled slightly and walked towards Miley. She stopped walking when the water splashed her at her ankles. Oliver stood in front of her, holding out his hands. "Would the princess like a dance?" He asked.

"Maybe." Miley said, taking Oliver's hands. He pulled her closer to him, still holding to her hand while he rested his other one on her waist. Miley put her other hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

They stayed like that, swaying to the beat of their own music. They were in their own world right now, just Miley and Oliver, best friends. It did seem for a while that they were almost reliving their childhood days, when there was no worry over who your best friend was and when it didn't matter who you liked. They were in their own world, just the two of them. Together.

Oliver then let go of Miley's hand and stopped moving. Miley let her hand drop, but didn't look away from Oliver's face. He looked like he wanted to tell her something, but he didn't want to. He opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"I guess we should get back." He said, letting go of Miley all together now. He took a step back and started to walk back towards their shoes. Miley felt cold now that she didn't have Oliver's warmth. She wrapped her arms around her and followed him back towards their stuff.

She sat down and put her shoes back on and then looked out at the ocean again. It didn't seem right to just leave it as it is, to just go home now. Miley stood up and faced Oliver.

"I didn't go to the dance because I didn't have a date. Now you're here and now I'm going to get my dance." She said.

"But we just danced." Oliver said, confused.

"No, that was us as kids dancing. I want us now dancing." Miley said. She moved closer to him and put his hands on her waist while she put her arms around his neck. It was awkward for them both, but soon they were once again dancing to a beat only they seemed to hear. Miley smiled at Oliver and started to laugh a bit, making the boy relax a bit.

It felt weird, to hold Miley like this. So close to him, his hands on her waist. What made it weird was it felt so right, but he could never have her. Miley didn't feel that way about him. That's what he spoke about with Mrs. Day, about his crush on Miley. She was the only person who knew about it and Oliver wanted to keep it that way.

After a while, Miley didn't know how long, Oliver stopped moving and stood there, looking into her eyes. Miley felt her heart beat faster and felt her hands get sweaty. She liked Oliver; she came to realize that now. Was he going to kiss her?

The two just stood there, looking at each other. Oliver seemed to hesitate, but moved his face close to Miley but stopped. "I'm sorry." He said and was about to let her go, when Miley closed the gap and pressed her lips against his.

She knew he was going to chicken out, because he was Oliver. So she took over and kissed him. She could tell that he was startled at first, but kissed back. His hands left her waist and cupped her face, pulling her closer to him. Miley smiled into the kiss.

But all first kisses come to an end, but for Miley it seemed to come so soon. They stood there, looking at each other, blushing. It was a bit awkward they were best friends. Have been ever since 6th grade when Miley moved to Malibu.

"Uh…" Oliver scratched the back of his head again. Miley started to giggle and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Miles, I like you. And I kissed you so I guess I have to ask you out or else you'll push me over your balcony." Oliver said. "So, do you want to go out with me tomorrow? Without Lilly."

"Sure Oliver." Miley said, grinning. "Now how about we go back to my place and see if we can join Jackson and my dad with their monster movie marathon."

"Ok, but I'll be there for you if you get scared." Oliver said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I might be the one protecting you, but we'll see what happens." Miley said. "By the way, what did you and Mrs. Day really talk about?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter anymore." Oliver said, while in his head he was thanking the old lady who lived next door to him.

* * *

So, did you like it? I'm happy with this, no time changes whatsoever and if you know me, I normally do change the time ahead, especially if the story is long. This is an early Halloween one-shot for y'all, I'm kinda busy the rest of the week with exams. If any of you happen to be reading any of my two on going stories, both will be updated on Saturday, just so you know. 


End file.
